Heroes and Crystals
by Blackcat0989
Summary: a set of 30 oneshots based on songs shuffled on my ipod. all of them are Spiritshipping, the uke and seme will probably change every so often...
1. Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

Black: I got this idea from ChibiHikariIchi's story "Moments of Music", I'm just gonna write 30 short, plotless oneshots based on the titles of songs on my ipod, in whatever order they come up in shuffle...

Tenshi: these are all spiritshipping

Larka: I'll say the disclaimer, Black doesn't own Yugioh GX or the songs used.

* * *

Crash and Burn – Savage Garden

"No... no No NO!" Johan (1) stared sadly at Judai as he screamed; wishing with all his might that he could be there, comforting his best friend... but he couldn't. Johan watched as Judai stopped screaming, the echoes fading into oblivion as the Osiris picked up a card in front of him.

Johan couldn't see what the card was, being as far away as he was, but he saw Judai freeze, saw him staring forlornly at the card. He could barely stand it anymore, could barely stand to see his best friend looking so empty; lost; broken.

A dark aura (2) started to surround Judai, his hair and clothes blowing in a nonexistent wind. Judai's head snapped up, startling Johan, and the Osiris boy rose to his feet. The aura still burned around him, flickering like dark fire as the boy walked, breeding fear in all who witnessed it, Johan included.

Johan shivered, not liking the smirk on his friend's face, the black fire burning around him, the yellow glow in his eyes.

As he watched his best friend walk into the distance, Johan wished with all his might that he could have comforted Judai, before he lost himself to the Darkness...

* * *

Black: Don't ask... just review...

(1) I know that Johan was possessed by this point in the anime, just pretend he wasn't...

(2) I don't know what Judai's transformation to Haou looked like on the outside... so I made it up... k?


	2. Chapter 2: Caramelldansen

Black: Part 2 of my random music spiritshipping thingy...

Tenshi: talk about having trouble with this... ^^'

Larka: Oh yeah... how do you write a story to a song like this... without making someone go hyper...?

Black: I dunno... but anyway, I don't own yugioh gx. Please enjoy!

* * *

Caramelldansen – Caramel (Fast, hyper version... uh oh...)

School started just like any other day... dull and boring... that is, until Judai and Johan showed up...

Both on major sugar highs...

They both rushed into the school building; Judai yowling like a cat; Johan howling like a dog. Needless to say that everyone who saw them backed away...fast. The twin Js bounced up to their friends, giggling like the maniacs they are/were/forever-shall-be.

"..." The gang was silent, even Johan and Judai were silent for a while, and then they walked off, leaving the gang still stuck in a stunned silence.

"AAARRROOOWWW!" Judai yowled.

"AAAWWWOOOHHH!" Johan howled. Then they both started laughing.

First period came and soon everyone, including the twin Js, was seated. Judai and Johan were strangely silent, considering they were still in the midst of a sugar high, but the silence didn't last.

The second the teacher walked in, the two went off; it was as if a trigger had been pulled when the door opened. Soon the room was in chaos; confetti, streamers and lemonade (minus the bottles/cans) were flying through the air, the students covered in the sticky liquid. Judai and Johan just sat under an umbrella, laughing uncontrollably.

Period two and they didn't even bother showing up. They weren't seen through out recess or third period. They were found in fourth period, right in the middle of a make out session. Kenzan, being the one to find them, blushed madly before retreating from the room, leaving the twin Js unaware that they had even been seen.

Lunch was, in short, chaotic. Judai and Johan had finally shown up (without someone having to go find them) and were eating like there was no tomorrow, and when they had run out of food that they had packed, resorted to stealing other people's. Poor people...

Sixth period eventually came around and about 95% of the school's population were groaning in hunger; the other 5% (including the thieves themselves) had been lucky enough to escape with their lunch.

Judai and Johan just sat at their desks, sniggering and shooting evil looks at everyone. This immediately drew attention to them, of course. After about 30 minutes of sneering and snickering, the two decided that the rest of the students had been sufficiently scared out of their wits and were starting to get bored. Of course, for two teens on a sugar high, this isn't a good thing...

Judai hopped up onto his desk and started yowling. He crawled in front of Johan, still on the desks, and into Johan's lap. He rubbed his cheek against the blunette's, purring just like a cat. Johan grinned and petted Judai's hair.

"Good kitty!" he cooed, scratching the brunette's head. Judai purred again. They played around like that for the rest of the lesson, most students finding it extremely cute.

End of the day came around and most were hoping that the sugar had managed to wear off... they were in for a major disappointment.

Judai and Johan bolted out of the class, still obviously high, and into the main foyer, laughing like the maniacs they are. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, backed away from them.

Johan walked up to a random student and gave him a little ball filled with green powder, while Judai went and gave a student a ball filled with red powder.

"Don't drop it!" they both suddenly yelled, making the students (scratch that, _victims_) jump and drop the balls. The glass spheres broke on impact with the ground, making the powder scatter and mix together. Johan and Judai tisked at the students before running to the entrance, snickering evilly. Just before closing the door, Johan threw an open bottle of water straight at the powder, slamming the door quickly.

The water, as the _victims _soon learnt, made the powder... well... explode. Not literally, but it had the same basic effect. The poweder turned to paint and splashed over every student within a 20 metre radius. No one is quite sure how the twin Js managed to make power turn to paint and then explode all over the students... but then again, most people have learnt not to question the way they do things...

Also, during all this, the principal had been in his office, curled up under a desk and sucking on his thumb (1)... poor, mentally scarred principal...

* * *

Tenshi: …

Black: …

Larka: …

Black: Uh… that was weird… even for me…

Tenshi: Yeah… I feel so sorry for those students…

Larka: and teachers… and innocent bystanders…

Black: note to everyone; stay as far away from Judai and Johan as you can right now…

Tenshi: unless you have a death wish…

Black: good luck with avoiding them. Please review!

* * *

(1) - during third period, the twin Js had gone and tortured the principal in ways that I won't say... poor principal...


	3. Chapter 3: End of all Hope

Black: Finally! I have something to upload!

Tenshi: She's been kinda busy of late… that and was suffering through a horrible case of writer's block

Black: *nods* anyway, please enjoy!

Tenshi: Black doesn't own Yugioh GX or any of the characters, places, etc

* * *

End of all Hope – Nightwish

"W… what's going on?" Jim murmured, he and O'brien staring wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before them. Two thrones stood on a platform at one end of the long room. And in those thrones, sat Judai and Johan.

Johan was sitting with his feet dangling off one of the arms of the throne, his back leaning against the other. On his lap sat Judai. They were both wearing black armour, though Judai's had golden designs on it, with cloaks slung over their shoulders, red for Judai, teal blue for Johan. Both of them had their eyes closed… lips locked in a passionate kiss.

"C… can someone tell me what's going on?" O'brien whispered. "I didn't know that Johan and Judai were in a relationship…"

Finally, the two boys in question realised that they were no longer alone. They broke the kiss, eyes snapping to the intruders, both of whom stared in shock. Judai's eyes - which used to be brown - were a cold, piercing gold. While Johan's emerald eyes had changed to a scorching orange.

"What do you want?" Judai spoke, voice emotionless and eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He slowly got off Johan, who swung his legs back to the floor before standing slightly behind his friend. Judai walked forward until he stood on the edge of the dais, looking down at Jim and O'brien with contempt in his eyes. "You have courage, to venture into the Supreme king's castle. All the others who did so have perished."

"Judai, Johan! What happened to you two!" Jim yelled out. "Let's leave this place!"

"Do _NOT _address us by those names! I am Jehu, and he is Haou, the Supreme King of this land! Judai and Johan are no more!" Jehu declared, his lips twisting into a sinister smirk.

"…what?" O'brien stared at them. "But you're right here… how can you be dead?"

"Foolish people…" Haou muttered, turning away from the two duelists at the opposite end of the hall. "They are not worth our time. Let's go, Jehu. We'll leave them to the Magicians."

"Wait!" Jim cried out, reaching out with one hand. "If you really aren't Judai and Johan… then did they really die? And how did you get their bodies?"

Jehu and Haou turned back to the Australian duelist, disdain glittering in their eyes like fire. "They have both realised where power truly lies… in the Darkness." Haou said before turning and walking away.

"We were born from the Darkness in their hearts and took control. They, however, will never be able to regain their bodies, they have lost hope and trust in their so called 'friends'. They realised that they can only trust each other and themselves. So, I suggest you leave before your souls are added to Super fusion as well… at least with the magicians, you'd just die." Jehu elaborated before he turned and followed Haou out of the throne room, leaving Jim and O'brien to their fate…

* * *

Black: well… that was random…

Tenshi: … and how does that fit with 'End of all Hope'?

Black: well… the situation started with Johan and Judai losing their hope? *shrug* Anyway, there's a back story to this which will appear at some point in Nightmare…

Querida: but you'll find out the details later… review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Advocate

Devil's Advocate - Immediate

"Johan..." Judai murmured. "Why? What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me... Ju-chan..." a dark voice drifted from the shadows. A pair of orange eyes glowed from the darkness, making Judai shiver with discomfort. "I just realised where the true power lies... not in the light, but the darkness… the light can give us nothing, while the darkness gives all!"

"That is not true!" Judai snapped. "Release Johan!"

"Release? I _am_ Johan." A shape stepped out of the shadows, revealing the teal-haired boy. "You should just accept it, Judai."

"No… you aren't Johan! You _can't_ be!" Judai almost sobbed. He buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears that were starting to trickle down his face. "I don't want to lose you as well…" Unbeknownst to the brunette, 'Johan' had started stalking towards him, a predator's glint in his orange eyes. The teal-haired boy wrapped his arms around Judai, stroking his back as the brunette cried.

"Judai, why are you crying? I'm right here…" 'Johan' cooed, resting his chin on Judai's head. "Ju-chan, I think I know how to make you feel better…"

Judai lifted his head from his hands, burying his nose in the blunette's neck. "What are you talking about?" _Why am I so comfortable in this position?_ Judai thought, mentally cursing himself. _This ISN'T Johan!_

'Johan' lifted his chin from Judai's head, tilting the latter's chin upwards, leaning in close to the his face.

Judai squeaked at the feel of Johan's tongue against his lips, accidentally allowing Johan entrance to his mouth. An intoxicating taste filled his mouth, bitter and sweet, like dark chocolate. Judai groaned at the taste, unconsciously pressing his body closer and opening his mouth wider before 'Johan' pulled back.

"That's right," 'Johan' crooned against Judai's lips. "Just submit. It'd be so much easier this way. You're friends don't care, they abandoned you. I'm all you have left. And the darkness offers you so much… most importantly, power. Power to take revenge against your deceiving friends. Power to control this world. Power to do whatever you want. And I'll be right there with you, doing whatever you want of me. You will be king… the Supreme King. And I'll be your general, where I can help you the most. I will be anything you want. Your friend, your brother, your lover, it's up to you. Submit yourself to the darkness and rise as the Supreme King!"

"… Yes…" Judai murmured, eyes half closing in something akin to exhaustion. "You're right… Sho and the others deceived me. I've been loyal to them for three years and they have deserted me. And they shall pay…"

'Johan' smirked, catching Judai as he collapsed into his arms. "Yes. When you awaken, we will take revenge against your friends. But to draw them out of hiding, we will need to cause a magnificent commotion. And I know just how to do it. When you awaken, dear one, you will become Haou, the Supreme King of darkness, and we will take over this world."

* * *

_This is just a practice for a scene that may or may not end up in one of my ongoing fanfictions. So I just randomly decided to put it up here. It may or may not actually be put in one, we'll see._


	5. Chapter 5: California Girls

California Girls – Katy Perry

"Come on Judai!" Johan laughed, sprinting off down the sand and into the blue-green waves. Judai laughed, following slowly behind his hyperactive boyfriend.

_He seems happy, and you're a lot happier too._ Yubel's voice echoed through his mind, the draconian duel spirit appearing beside him. _Did something happen when my back was turned?_

"Not really, Yubel." Judai answered, sitting in the sand and watching his friend play in the water. "I'm just glad that finally everything's back to normal, well, as normal as things can get here..." he laughed lightly, laying down and closing his eyes.

He was dozing off when he heard Johan fling himself down beside him, light giggles escaping his mouth.

"Have fun, Johan?" Judai asked, opening one chocolate eye to look at the teal-haired boy.

"You bet!" Johan grinned, laying down with his head on Judai's chest. "You should have come in too! The water feels great!"

"Is that so?" Judai said, opening both his eyes and tangling one hand in Johan's hair. "Well, I'll have to go in then."

Johan grinned, lifting his head up to look Judai straight in the face. "Now?"

Judai grinned slyly. "Nope."

Johan pouted. "Why not!"

Judai suddenly flipped over, pinning his boyfriend beneath him. He lowered his mouth to Johan's ear. "Because I want to do some other things." He whispered alluringly. He moved his mouth to the younger's jaw, kissing his way down to his chin, moving to his forehead, nose and then his mouth.

He broke the kiss to move back to Johan's ear. "I love you." he murmured, nuzzling a lock of teal hair.

Johan smiled gently, wrapping his arms around Judai's neck. "I love you too." Johan whispered in reply before kissing him again.

* * *

_Not much about California **girls**__, will California **boys** suffice?_


	6. Chapter 6: Nyan Song

Nyan cat song – ?

* * *

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!" Judai sang, bouncing crazily around the cafeteria.

"Judai..." Johan started, staring at the brunette with scared green eyes. "What are you... doing?"

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!" Judai sang, still bouncing.

"Someone please tell me what he's doing..." Johan almost begged, turning to Judai's friends, who were all scattered around the room. "It's starting to creep me out."

"Honesly, I have no idea." Asuka said, not taking her eyes off the brunette. "I only got here a little while before you. He was doing it then too."

"He's singing the Nyan song." said Manjoume, stabbing at a piece of fish on the plate in front of him. "I _knew_ it was a bad idea to show it to him!"

"Then why did you?"

"JOHAN!" Judai came bouncing up to said boy, grabbing his hands and tugged on them, not stopping his bouncing even for a second. "Come dance with me!"

He dragged Johan in to the centre of the room and started bouncing around in a circle, singing once again.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!" Judai sang, dragging Johan around in a bouncing circle.

Johan was shocked at first, not knowing how to react before shrugging and just deciding to go along with it. He too started to jump on the spot, also starting to sing.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!" they sang, bouncing around in a circle, still holding hands.

"Do you think they'll stop any time soon?" Asuka asked to no one in particular.

"No, they won't." Manjoume said, picking up his plate of mutilated fish and tipping the food into the bin. "I'm outta here. This song is really starting to bug me." he walked out.

Asuka looked at the two jumping teens and grinned. "Life here is never boring when those two are here."

And through out the exchange, Johan and Judai continued to dance and sing.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyanan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!"

* * *

That. Was. So. Random! And that song is burned into my brain. But it's so damned cute! XD

_**Note to all who haven't seen the Nyan Song:**_ warning, don't watch it. Sure I like it but it's actually really annoying. Watch it at your own peril.

_**Note to all who have watched the Nyan song:**_ what the hell is on that cat? A piece of toast covered in jam? Or a biscuit?


End file.
